Fire
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl reflexiona sobre Carol, sobre lo que la gente piensa que es ella y lo que él sabe. Reflexiona sobre lo que ella le hace sentir. Y desea que ojalá fuera lo bastante valiente para confesarle el amor que siente por ella.


" **Fire"**

La gente estaba equivocada.

Unos pensaban que era fría, Morgan entre ellos. Que era una asesina. La alababan por haber salvado Alexandria pero en el fondo pensaban que era fría. Nunca abrazaba a nadie y no se acercaba a los niños.

Pero él sabía que no era así, que ella era cálida, tierna y cariñosa. Que aunque no se acercaba a los niños, era la primera en llevarlos a la enfermería, hacerles galletas o consolarles cuando se caían. Pero había sufrido tanto, tanto, tanto. A veces Daryl quería llorar cuando la veía con Judith, porque sabía que sufría pensando en Sophia. La hija que él nunca pudo salvar. Una de tantas veces que falló a Carol.

Otros pensaban que era tonta, que solo era una ama de casa que sabía usar la pistola. Que solo servía para pegar tiros. Hacer galletas. Cuidar de los niños de Rick.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Ella era la persona más inteligente y capaz que había conocido nunca. Era la mano derecha de Rick, pero había veces que no sabría decir quien mandaba o quien ideaba los planos, Rick o ella.

Él siempre le hacía caso antes, porque ella nunca se equivocaba y cuando no le hacía caso, algo salía mal. Como cuando cayeron desde el puente en coche, algo que nunca se perdonaría.

La gente pensaba que ella era débil, porque parecía frágil, porque no salía en las escapadas, porque se quedaba en casa.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Ella era fuerte, tan jodidamente fuerte. Estaba tan orgulloso de lo fuerte que ella se habia vuelto. Porque ella era quien los mantenía a todos a flote, cuando Rick se hundía, ella lo levantaba. Cuando Judith lloraba, ella sabía que hacer. Cuando él mismo se perdía, ella se encargaba de traerle de vuelta.

Joder. Se había perdido tantas veces a sí mismo y todas esas veces ella le había traido de vuelta del mismo infierno.

Otros pensaban que ella era indestructible, sobre todo desde que la vieron disfrazada de lobo disparando a todo peligro delante de ella.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Sabía que cuando nadie miraba, ella dejaba de sonreír. Sabía que cuando ella creía que nadie la miraba, sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y estaba a punto de llorar pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Sabía que cada noche se levantaba llorando de una pesadilla y lloraba hasta que él aparecía y la abrazaba hasta que ella se quedaba dormida.

Él sabía lo que ella era. Ella era fuego. Era amor, pasión,ternura, compasión. Era salvaje y pura. Era amor en estado puro.

Había veces que Daryl quería llorar por tan solo verla , porque cuando miraba en esos ojos azules se perdía en tantos sentimientos que ella luchaba por no mostrar.

Antes de conocerla, no sabía que algo podía ser frágil e indestructible a la vez. Después de conocerla, eso cambió. Todo cambió.

Y al mirarla ahí sentada en el porche, con la camisa blanca manchada de sangre por todos los caminantes que habían tenido que matar, se dió cuenta de una cosa.

Él no sería como es sin ella. Ella le había cambiado. Le había enseñado a sentir, a querer, a amar. Le había enseñado a vivir.

¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- susurró para él.

¿Has dicho algo Daryl? - le dijo ella

Nada.. - era un maldito cobarde. Si tan solo se atreviera a decirle lo que sentía, si tan solo se atreviera a cruzar la distancia que los separaba y besarla.

Ven cielo, te haré algo de comer- dijo ella dandole la mano y él como no, la siguió, como siempre.

…...

No sabía como llegaron a eso. No sabía quién beso primero a quién. Ni recordaba quién se había declarado antes.

Lo único que sabía era que nunca antes había sentido el placer que estaba sintiendo, ni nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

Mientras le hacía el amor en el suelo de la cocina, oyendo sus gemidos, besando ese delicioso cuello.. supo que llevaba razón.

Mientras ella le daba la vuelta, tomaba el control y ella empezaba a hacerle el amor, arrancandole sonidos que ni él sabía que podía producir, mientras observaba como ella llegaba al clímax haciendo que él también llegara... supo que ella era fuego.

Fuego.


End file.
